Investigations in our laboratories are focusing on the following areas: 1) substitution reactions of iron(III) porphyrins, 2) electron transfer reactions of metal(III) porphyrins, 3) binding of metalloporphyrins to hemopexin, 4) transfer of metalloporphyrins from serum albumin to hemopexin.